


Types of Kisses

by buckysxgal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysxgal/pseuds/buckysxgal
Summary: prompts from yellowpencilcrayon on tumblr!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Prompts

Whispering ‘I love you’ between kisses

That little moan during the kiss when you bite their lip

Both pulling each other into the kiss.

Kisses on the forehead to make the person feel better.

Soft kisses on the neck that make you giggle.

That super long kiss that wasn’t intended.

A kiss on the hand before asking them to dance.

Kisses that travel from the persons face down to their neck (height difference)

Quick kisses that you steel from each other at parties.

Not being able to speak properly after the kiss ends.

Tracing the others lip after kissing them because those are the softest lips you know and you just kissed them.


	2. The Super Long Kiss That Wasn't Intended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers

I sat beside Shuri in her lab biting at my fingernails. She looked over and smiled. 

“You’ll be fine.” I looked at her incredulously. 

“I haven’t seen him since the airport.” I huffed and flopped down onto a nearby chair. 

“I don’t know how I’ll react to seeing him again.” Shuri sighed.

“You’re going to have to figure that out real soon. They are here.” I stood up quickly, knocking the chair down making Shuri look at me in disbelief. I looked at her apologetically and picked the chair off the ground. Shuri walked up to me and offered her arm. 

“Let’s go before you destroy my lab.” I smiled down at her and nodded. 

“That’s a good idea.” We walked outside and towards the landing ship. I spotted Bucky standing off to the side and went to stand with him. 

“Nervous?” He asked smirking. 

“N-No, not n-nervous at all.” I sputtered. He chuckled, placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly. 

“Nothing to be nervous about, Steve’s missed you.” I looked at him in disbelief. 

“How do you know?” He shrugged. 

“I just know the punk.” He pointed. 

“There they are.” I stared at Steve, still recognizable with him beard and longer hair. I was in awe. Bucky stepped in front of me hugging Steve. I watched him whisper something into Steve’s ear. 

“She’s here?” Steve questioned looking around. Bucky stepped to the side revealing me standing behind him staring up at Steve. 

“Doll.” He whispered. I gave him a teary smile. 

“Steve.” I launched myself into his arms and he picked me up. We broke the hug and stepped away from each other. 

“I’ve missed you.” I said looking into his eyes. He stared at me for a moment and sped forward placing a hand on my cheek and kissing me deeply. I’m not sure how long we kissed but it didn’t feel long. Someone cleared their throat behind us. 

“Can you guys do this another time?” It was Shuri. We broke apart and smiled at each other.


End file.
